


L-F and back again

by MR01



Category: The Morning Show (TV 2019)
Genre: And Now For Something Completely Different, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, F/M, News anchor drama, Short for now, Will add on - Freeform, smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Alex has decisions to make.
Relationships: Alex Levy/Bradley Jackson, Mitch Kessler/Alex Levy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'The Morning Show' the cast is phenomenal though.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'The Morning Show' I flippin love it though.

**Pairings:**

Alex/Bradley

Alex/Mitch

Bc I said Bi&Pan rights lmao. It's my fanfico-versary and ff.net has a few stories I gotta work on. I'm taking a minute and it's my day so I'll excuse myself.

* * *

Like any good romance that isn't really one at all and you're just buzzed but not enough to buy coke on work week. Their little whirlwind began with the words.

"Hey uh, you wanna fuck."

And ended with.

"You're asking if I want to bang you? Yes, yeah. Let's do that."

* * *

"The Malibu fires caused this? That what you're saying here Al? Because as dumb as it sounds I can buy that. It still has a charm. Stupid California with it's fucking drought and even worse-"

Alex takes a sip of her iced tea as she tries to process last night's events. She still has a hangover for starters. Can practically feel Bradley's breath ghosting over her skin. Remember the sensation of her soft lips pressing against her panties.

Teasing her.

She snapped out of it. Cutting Mitch off.

He fucked her first and right now in so many more ways than just sexually. He has no right to be mad. Okay perhaps a little bit, they had experienced a few things together. And there are genuine emotions involved.

"Hey Mitch. Center yourself bud. I'm trying to get my feelings on the situation out and you bitching about fucking Cali isn't helping."

Mitch stares at her, incredulous. Waiting for a response. And okay she is at a loss.

"Well we got drunk and I was in my feelings about my pending divorce. I don't regret it. She was quite eager to please. It was wonderful. Be an adult would you. We're not exclusive."

She could have been a little nicer but fuck that. He started all of this in the first place by getting himself fired.

And getting involved in the Me-Too movement even though he's stuck somewhere in the gray area known as limbo.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"My room is close. Closer. I'll treat you right darling. I'm merciful when I'm drunk."

Alex winks, her smile looks as superficial as it feels. But the desire is there, tangible

Bradley downs her drink in a swift go. Licking her lips. Thinking that she's never done anything like this, not with a girl.

For Alex though she would probably go as far as to cover a murder, a crime.

She's her idol and she is down to clown if it means they can spend time together all bullshit or masks aside.

"I'll pay the bill." Bradley leaves a 100 dollar bill. Probably leaving more than a 10% tip but she doesn't care.

She's about to get railed by America's Sweetheart. She has been waiting, dreaming of this moment her whole life.

Once they are outside Alex pulls her close then pins her against an alleyway.

The smell of strawberry wine and an apple Jager bomb lingering in the air before Alex kisses her.

Her tongue making Bradley weak and completely willing to do whatever she wants.

* * *

"I swear Mitch you are being a little unreasonable."

Alex grabs the box of kung pao chicken and hands him a small cart of pot stickers.

"You had a whole ass wife when we started fooling around. You don't get to feel cheated on."

They are in her car as it seems like they always are lately at 2:30 AM whenever neither of them can sleep.

Now they substituted the hot, quick and angry late night car sex for good food and actual conversations.

That are beginning to phase out the one-sided menial talk. So they'll see how that goes.

"I mean this in the nicest way possible Alex, you know my heart is yours but in all honesty. You're going to ruin the girl."

Mitch adds hot sauce to his chow mein. Resuming he's eating like he didn't just say that like the fucking asshole he is.


End file.
